pour un sourire d'un être cher
by ylg
Summary: quel prix Tsunade serait elle prête à payer pour revoir le sourire de ceux qu'elle aimait ?


**Titre : **pour un sourire d'un être cher  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Naruto  
**Personnage/Couple : **Tsunade, Shizune ; Tsunade/Dan, plus sans doute indices de Shizune/Tsunade ?  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **tout est à Kishimoto Masashi.

**Thème : **6variations, "la valeur d'un sourire"  
Timeline/Spoil éventuel : 'me rappelle plus exactement, quelque part entre les tomes 15 et 20, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus relu la série et j'ai la grande flemme d'aller vérifier… enfin bon, on apprend ça quasi tout de suite au moment de rencontrer Tsunade, si vous connaissez le personnage c'est pas spoilant en fait. Pourquoi je m'embête à le noter, déjà ?

oOo

Revoir leur sourire, une dernière fois. Rien de plus. Ils lui avaient été arrachés trop vite, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de leur dire adieu. Alors, juste ça…  
Elle pourrait demander tellement plus. Serrer Nawaki contre son cœur. L'encourager dans son entraînement, cuisiner pour lui autant ses plats préférés que les légumes qu'il n'aimait pas mais dont il devrait manger plus souvent. Embrasser Dan. Se serrer contre lui, faire l'amour avec lui. Réaliser, avec l'un comme avec l'autre, chacune des situations différentes qui mériteraient les faire sourire.

Elle se limite à ça. Leur sourire, c'est tout ce à quoi elle s'autorise à penser quand Orochimaru prétend pouvoir les ramener. Elle n'y croit qu'à moitié, de toute façon. Trop d'espoir ravive sa douleur. Mais même ce peu d'espoir suffit. Ses souvenirs affluent. Elle attend de nouveau. Ils lui manquent tant…  
Depuis qu'il a planté cette idée en elle, lui suggérant qu'elle pourrait les revoir pour de vrai, sa détermination vacille. Chaque fois qu'elle repense à eux, leur image s'estompe un peu, comme pour affirmer qu'ils peuvent disparaître totalement, que malgré son amour pour eux, elle pourrait finir par les oublier. Mais qu'un seul mot de sa part pourrait les rendre tangibles de nouveau…  
Elle a peur de les voir s'effacer encore plus, désormais. Pour rendre leur sourire réel, elle serait prête à n'importe quoi !

Mais derrière leurs visages, une voix résonne, une voix qui n'est pas la leur. Shizune.  
-Et alors ? Juste pour ça ? À moi aussi, Dan me manque. Moi aussi je comprends ce que c'est la douleur de perdre sa seule famille. Je ne souffre pas comme toi tu souffres, évidemment, mais je sais à quel point ça fait mal, quand même ! Mais ils sont morts, ils ne peuvent pas revenir.  
Pourtant ils existent encore dans ta mémoire ! ils t'ont laissé leurs rêves ! As-tu déjà oublié ? combien de fois cela a-t-il été déjà dit et répété ? Devenir Hokage, ça n'est pas juste un titre. C'est une action constante. C'est protéger Konoha et tous ses habitants. Ce village dans son ensemble, c'est ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher au monde.  
Et tu sais bien ce que ce monstre fera s'il se rétablit, il ira détruire ce village que vous avez tous tant aimé ! Leur rêve, tu vas le piétiner ainsi ?  
Tsunade !  
Je sais qu'ils te manquent. Mais si tu les revoyais à ce prix, pourrais-tu les regarder en face ? Crois-tu qu'ils te souriraient encore s'ils savaient ce que tu as donné pour ça ? Un sourire de leur part vaut-il la vie de tous les habitants de ce village que tu as fui pour échapper à de douloureux souvenirs ?  
Je t'en prie. Laisse les morts reposer. Ne leur fais pas plus de mal qu'il ne leur est déjà arrivé. Ne te fais pas plus de mal, à toi non plus.

Tsunade voudrait faire taire cette voix. Elle sait très bien tout ça. Quant à l'accepter… Nawaki et Dan sont morts bien trop tôt, elle ne pourra jamais se défaire de cette idée. Elle ne peut pas compter sur le temps trop bref qu'elle a passé avec eux à ses côtés pour supporter les décennies sans eux, avec juste leur souvenir, juste l'ombre de ce qu'ils étaient.

Ils voulaient à toute force protéger leur village, au risque de leur vie s'il le fallait, et malgré ça Dan est mort en suppliant Tsunade de le sauver, de ne pas le laisser mourir là. Et elle lui a menti, lui a fait croire qu'il pourrait s'en sortir… Et elle refuse de penser que Nawaki, du haut de ses douze ans, a pu donner sa vie sans regret. Au vu de ses blessures, des restes de son corps mutilé, elle est même certaine qu'au moment de sa mort il a eu le temps de se rappeler, au milieu de la douleur, les conseils de sa grande sœur qui lui adjoignait de s'enfuir si ça tournait trop mal, et alors sans doute regretter de n'avoir plus la possibilité de revenir sur la parole donnée.  
Non seulement elle les avait tués en leur offrant ce pendentif trop lourd à porter, mais elle avait rendu leurs derniers instants encore pires.

Alors si seulement, seulement, elle pouvait revoir, une dernière fois, juste une dernière fois, leur sourire, à chacun, espérer qu'ils ne lui en voulaient peut-être pas tant que ça… elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour ça.

-Tsunade. Je comprends que tu sois prête à sacrifier jusqu'à tes rêves pour leur bonheur. Mais c'est trop tard désormais. Cet homme te ment, les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. Ils sont morts, mais toi tu es encore toujours vivante. Eux et leurs rêves, ils vivent encore à travers toi, tant que tu ne les oublies pas.  
Et moi aussi je suis en vie ! Il y a encore des gens qui t'aiment et tiennent à toi dans ce monde. Ne vis pas qu'avec des fantômes. N'oublie pas ; moi aussi, j'ai aimé Dan comme Nawaki t'a aimée. Je suis encore là. Et si tu les trahis en vendant leur cher village à ce monstre, même si tu crois qu'eux sont encore capables de te sourire, moi je ne pourrais plus.

Et c'est une tout autre voix, une voix froide, faussement respectueuse, qui l'interrompt pour rappeler que la décision, au final, appartient à Tsunade seule.

-Je t'en supplie, ne commets pas de folie, implore finalement Shizune, vaincue.

Elle a bien entendu toute sa plaidoirie, comme elle a entendu autrefois les derniers arguments de Nawaki et la dernière supplique de Dan. Dans son esprit, plus aucun des visages aimés qui la fixe ne sourit. Il faut qu'elle se décide à présent…


End file.
